


Red Blooming

by inquisitor_tohru



Series: Far Above the Moon [15]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Armitage Hux Lives, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Resistance Member Armitage Hux, Virgin Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: For all your soft gingerpilot needs.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Series: Far Above the Moon [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/536698
Comments: 14
Kudos: 95





	Red Blooming

Hux felt the red blooming in his cheeks, spreading to his ears, as Poe took him in his mouth. His fingers tangled in soft, brown curls, trembling with each bob of Poe's head. He took his time, gently pushing Hux's thighs apart to allow more comfortable positions for the both of them. Every movement was slow and deliberate. Every time his hand brushed against Hux's hip, every flick of his clever tongue...was carefully calculated to draw out those soft, pathetic, inevitable moans. Nobody had touched him like this before.  _ He'd  _ barely touched himself like this before. He'd usually treated it as a hurried, inconvenient affair in the privacy of his shower cubicle.

He exhaled sharply as Poe gripped his hips, bringing Hux's cock deeper into his mouth, and moments later, they were both gasping for air. Poe sat back slightly and looked up at him with those bright brown eyes, his hair in beautiful disarray. He tugged Hux's collar, bringing him low enough to drag his lips over his neck.

"This still okay?" 

"I- yes." Hux tilted his head back to let Poe kiss his neck again, and again, and again. He sighed when Poe pulled away to return his attention to Hux’s cock, first with his hands, and then with his mouth. Poe's hands had found their way to his hips again, moving them back and forth in a gentle rhythm, and Hux let out an embarrassing whimper as he came. 

When Poe rose to kiss him, Hux could taste himself on his lips. It was strange, but not entirely unpleasant. 

"You seemed to enjoy that," Poe murmured between kisses. Hux felt his grin every time their lips touched.

"Shut up," he said, a smile tugging at the corners of his own mouth. He felt Poe's erection pressed against his thigh, tentatively let his fingers brush up against it.

"You don't have to-" Poe began. 

"I want to. If you do."

"If you want to, well...I'm not going to pretend I haven't thought about it." Was it Hux's imagination, or were Poe's cheeks a little flushed? 

"I hope I meet your expectations," Hux said, realising how stupid he sounded as the words left his mouth. "I mean-" 

"I know." Poe smiled, stroking his cheek and steadying Hux's hand as he struggled with the zip. Poe's breath was warm against Hux's neck when his hand dipped beneath the waistband, hoping his hand wasn't too cold. If it was, Poe didn't seem to mind. 

Unsure of how else to begin, he touched Poe the same way he would touch himself, but as if in slow motion. If the sounds Poe was making, or the eagerness with which his lips were on Hux's were any indication, it wasn't entirely awful.

"You're doing great," Poe said, leaving a trail of kisses along Hux's jawline. He shimmied out of his flight suit, allowing more room for maneuver. Hux's other hand slid beneath Poe's white undershirt, roaming over smooth skin and coarse hair. His breath hitched as Poe squeezed his hip and pulled him into a long, slow kiss. Hux jumped when Poe came on his hand, noses bumping as both laughed, and kissed, and laughed.

"I suppose I should...let you get on," Hux fumbled one-handedly with his Resistance-issue trousers, glancing towards the 'fresher. "I'll just-"

"Shower? I was thinking the same. Well, after you. Unless…" Hux smiled, not quite meeting Poe's eyes. 

"I think I'd like that."


End file.
